


tayorinai

by shu_itsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, im sorry, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, unrequited adokoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shu_itsuki/pseuds/shu_itsuki
Summary: Adonis thinks it's time to confess to Koga.





	

Adonis Otogari likes Koga Oogami. A lot. 

He doesn't know when or how happened, but sometimes he thinks he has liked him since the two first met. Adonis had always been attracted to Koga’s personality. He was always so full of life, and he found his confidence quite charming. Koga always tried to seem threatening, always snapping at people and reminding everyone that he is a “wolf, not a dog”, but Adonis always though Koga was cute. Really, really cute. 

Adonis doesn’t know when he started to like him, he doesn't know when he started to catch himself staring at Koga in the middle of their rehearsal, or when he started wishing he had Koga’s number so that he could text him when they were out of school, and trying to make up excuses to ask for it. He doesn't know when he had to start resisting the urge to grab his hand when they were next to each other, or grabbing his tie and pulling Koga close to him to kiss him. 

No. Adonis doesn’t like Koga, Adonis loves Koga.

He loves everything about his friend, and it feels wrong having these feelings without Koga knowing, so he thinks it’s only right to finally confess, but he has no idea how to confess. Does he just, straight up tell him? Is he supposed to get a gift? Adonis has no clue. 

He decided that he would simply be honest with koga and tell him how he feels. 

After school one day, he finds himself walking to the light music club room to find Koga and finally confess his feelings. His heart beats faster after every step. Adonis wants to be honest with Koga, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Rejection is one thing, but their friendship getting affected scares Adonis the most. He’s in front of the club room door. He takes a deep breathe before turning the handle. 

“Oogami may I…”

His hand falls from the handle to his side. There, he sees Koga, with his fingers tangled in Rei’s long hair, Rei’s hands on Koga’s waist, passionately kissing in the middle of the club room, and then Koga breaks away from the kiss and makes eye contact with Adonis. 

“I-I’m sorry for the intrusion”

And he leaves the room. He’s walking fast, trying to leave. His chest hurts, he feels like he can't breathe. He hears footsteps behind him. 

“Adonis!”

Adonis stops in his tracks and turns around. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that” he laughs nervously. “I wasn't expectin’ you to be there”

“No no. It is my fault for intruding, I apologize. I’m happy for you, Oogami.”

Koga blushes, and Adonis nearly melts at the sight. 

“Thanks, Adonis. I’m uh, well, we’re really happy”

“I’m glad. See you tomorrow, Oogami.”

Adonis turns around and starts walking towards the school exist. His vision gets blurry from the tears he had been holding in that were finally coming out. Deep down, Adonis knows he truly is happy for them, because what he wants most is for Koga to be happy. 

But god does he wish he could be the one to make Koga happy.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
